


Домой

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: Джеймс Кирк и Спок были похищены. Коммодор Уэсли находит их год спустя и вскоре понимает, что это только начало возвращения домой для человека и вулканца. Последующие события оказываются испытанием для всех.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carry You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425014) by [Khiori63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiori63/pseuds/Khiori63). 



> Автор не разбивал работу на главы, а залил ее целым куском текста, но я для удобства сделаю условные разделы.  
> Примечания, теги и саммари - автора
> 
> Жду комментариев)

_Нет ничего сильнее преданной нежности, и нет ничего нежнее настоящей силы._

_Френсис де Саль_

* * *

 

 

 

\- Я же вам уже говорил, что это не сработает.

Внезапное заявление коммодора Уэсли было встречено скептическими, недоверчивыми взглядами и полной тишиной. «Всего лишь коммодор, да и будь он самим Господом Богом, не ему нам указывать. Мы лучше знаем, как выполнять свою работу. Или он решил усомниться в наших навыках тактики?».

Уэсли проигнорировал мерзкий шепоток, внимательно посмотрев на высокого плечистого человека, стоявшего в центре комнаты. Это был коммандер Ренник, глава боевых спецподразделений Федерации. Он внимательно взглянул на Уэсли и почти потребовал:

\- Поясните.

Комммодор с облегчением вздохнул – он представлял себе, как тяжело будет заставить здесь собравшихся выслушать что-либо дельное. Ведь могли просто не дать слова, и ему пришлось бы держать свое мнение при себе. Чудовищная, опасная некомпетентность Ренника и его людей была очевидна – во всяком случае, в этом запутанном деле. В конце концов, ответственность ложилась на плечи не одного только коммандера – как он и хотел когда-то давно. Можно и высказаться.

Уэсли взмахнул рукой, и на демонстрационном мониторе появилось новое изображение. Сидящие в зале люди тревожно поежились и заерзали в креслах.

\- Посмотрите, коммандер, и скажите, что вы видите?

Внимание Ренника переключилось на экран, но сам Уэсли даже не смотрел туда. Он видел это много раз, и в любом случае, не скоро сможет забыть. На видео был не просто офицер Звездного Флота, а один из самых близких друзей коммодора.

 Месяцы назад Флот отправил дипломатическую миссию на Заран II, чтобы предотвратить конфликт между двумя кланами, грозивший перерасти в настоящую войну. Но сам посол и его сопровождающие бесследно исчезли спустя пару часов после спуска на поверхность планеты.

В то время, как судьба самого посла так и осталась тайной, удалось поймать обрывки данных о двух других офицерах Звездного флота, его сопровождавших. Неделю назад из разведки сообщили, что их держали в качестве пленников на Маранге IV, клингонском форпосту на самой границе Нейтральной Зоны. Штаб направил туда «Лексингтон», но успешный исход операции был маловероятен. В его маловероятности не сомневались даже те, кто придумали этот план спасения, поэтому на борту звездолета находились несколько групп вышколенного, закаленного в боях спецназа – подопечных Ренника.

Уэсли со своими старшими офицерами имели право давать советы и рекомендации, но последнее слово все равно оставалось за Ренником. Коммодор вынужден был признать, что тот до некоторого момента справлялся со своими обязанностями «на ура».

Так только «Лексингтон» зашел на орбиту, команда сразу же установила маскировочное поле – теперь это было обязательной деталью на кораблях класса «конституция». Техники быстро вычислили сектор базы, в котором держали двух офицеров. Проникнуть внутрь и обезвредить клингонов было посильной задачей для опытных людей Ренника, им удалось захватить одну из рубок управления. На десятки экранов в режиме реального времени транслировалось происходящее в подземных камерах-ячейках, где держали пленников.

Теперь все клетки, кроме одной, были пусты, многочисленные пленники клингонов были эвакуированы. Для того чтобы провернуть операцию безболезненно для десятков измученных, напуганных людей, пришлось придумать особый трюк. Штурмовики запустили в камеры бесцветный газ без запаха, который был совершенно неопасен и обладал сильным снотворным эффектом. Собрать по всем катакомбам раненных и умирающих пленников, погруженных в глубокий сон, было просто – и финальная стадия операции прошла как по маслу. Все спасенные медленно восстанавливались в лазарете «Лексингтона», люди Ренника и штабные были весьма довольны рискованной затеей.

Но в то же время Уэсли знал: то, что помогло спасти остальных, могло убить тех самых двух офицеров, ради которых это все и затевалось. Сейчас его единственной надеждой предотвратить катастрофу было убедить Ренника в неправильности его действий.

Против собственной воли, Уэсли снова поднял глаза на экран.

Первое, что бросалось в глаза – это коммандер Спок, неподвижно лежавший на полу в маленькой грязной каморке-ячейке. Он лежал, свернувшись калачиком, объективу камеры была видна только выгнутая дугой худая спина. Голова вулканца покоилась на золотистой форменке, свернутой валиком, тело было замотано в тонкое, изодранное одеяло, заботливо подоткнутое в попытке согреть. Одна рука покоилась рядом с головой, на импровизированной подушке, бледные пальцы были неловко согнуты.  Запястье - обмотано полосой из того же материала, что был под головой Спока, из-под ткани сочилась зеленая кровь. Конечно, что подушка, что бинты были из рук вон плохие, но это было все же лучше, чем ничего. Клингоны не задавались целью создать в камерах комфортных условий, и измученным пленникам приходилось импровизировать, чтобы выжить.

Коммандер Спок казался Уэсли совсем неподвижным, он не мог найти никаких визуальных признаков того, что тот все еще жив. Сканирование показало наличие двух форм жизни, и коммодор вздохнул с облегчением: еще не хватало, чтобы все их усилия пропали даром и они привезли в Штаб остывший труп. А точнее, два трупа. Уэсли был уверен, что в случае смерти одного из пленников, второй в скором времени последует за ним. Самоубийство или смерть от рук клингонов – не имело значения; единственное, что держало Джима и Спока на плаву – это осознание того, что нужно заботиться о своем партнере, ухаживать по мере сил и не давать умереть. Капитан и старпом отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга, и связь помогала им выжить в этом аду.

Именно поэтому Уэсли считал своим долгом убедить Ренника в целесообразности другой тактики. Применение газа, как в других камерах, было недопустимо – это могло погубить двух лучших офицеров Флота, было бы просто глупо убить пленников своими руками после широкомасштабной спасательной операции.

Коммодор бросил взгляд на другого обитателя камеры. Он выглядел гораздо лучше, чем Спок, но все равно казался смертельно уставшим и измученным.

Капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс Т. Кирк сидел между спящим – или бессознательным? – Споком и стальной дверью. Он медленно раскачивался вперед-назад, совершенно бессмысленно глядя в пустоту прямо перед собой. Иногда он тревожно посматривал на входную дверь, словно ожидал вторжения клингонов. На ногах не осталось обуви, из одежды на капитане были только потертые, изодранные и грязные штаны и бельевая майка. Джим плотно прижимал ладонь к правому боку, словно  него были сломаны или ушиблены ребра. На костяшках пальцев засохла кровь, капитан явно яростно отбивался от похитителей – причем не один раз. На лодыжках и запястьях висели клочья окровавленной, воспаленной кожи – следствие часов – или дней? – проведенных в цепях. На лице капитана были не менее явные доказательства побоев и жестокого обращения – на виске чернела полоса запекшейся крови, глубокий порез уже успел затянуться. Нос был сломан, а левый глаз страшно опух и не открывался совсем.

Джим Кирк выглядел кошмарно, потрепанный и истощенный вид свидетельствовал обо всех тех ужасах, которые ему пришлось пережить за месяцы плена. Но он не сдавался: не ради себя, а ради Спока.

Его ноздри яростно раздувались, пальцы левой руки были плотно сжаты в кулак. Неповрежденный глаз то и дело косился на дверь, Джим был готов отреагировать в любой момент на внезапное вторжение. Он медленно раскачивался, но все его тело было сжато, как стальная пружина, мышцы дрожали от чудовищного напряжения.

Уэсли не знал, о чем думал капитан, но его поза и выражение лица выдавали его намерения. Джим готов был сделать все, лишь бы не дать клингонам снова забрать Спока. Вулканец был очень плох, и еще одна порция издевательств могла добить его.

Палачи заберут Спока разве что через труп Кирка. Буквально.

Коммандер Ренник повернулся к Уэсли:

\- Коммодор, я не совсем понимаю, чего вы от меня ждете и что именно я там должен увидеть. Кажется, капитан Кирк уже на грани сумасшествия, что неудивительно, учитывая все обстоятельства.

\- Да, я тоже придерживаюсь такой точки зрения.

Ренник воззрился на него в недоумении:

\- Я не понимаю…

\- Коммандер, через какое время ваш газ действует на людей?

\- Около тридцати-сорока секунд. Это стандарт.

\- От тридцати до сорока, значит? В таком случае, у нас будет много времени, чтобы по истечению этого срока найти в камере минимум один труп. А может, и два.

Ренник нахмурился:

\- Вы понимаете, что сейчас говорите? Газ не смертельный, и даже на ослабленного коммандера Спока он не окажет никакого вредного воздействия. Я не знаю, как…

\- Газ тут не при чем, - махнул рукой Уэсли и кивком указал на монитор.  – Взгляните на Кирка. Он уже доведен до ручки, много дней живя на пределе возможностей организма. Не исключено, что его рассудок временно – или навсегда – поврежден. Для него сейчас личный комфорт и собственные нужды не имеют абсолютно никакого значения. Единственное, на чем сейчас зациклен его мозг – это уберечь коммандера Спока и облегчить его страдания.

-Разумеется, коммодор, однако мы не хотим причинить вреда никому – ни Споку, ни Кирку. Вы же знаете, что…

Уэсли оборвал его, проведя пальцами по волосам и подавляя в себе растущее раздражение и недовольство. Им напрямую способствовали неумеренное употребление кофе и почти полное отсутствие сна. Боги, когда же он последний раз ел?..

 - Да, конечно. Проблема в том, - Уэсли снова указал в сторону экрана, - что он этого не знает. Если вы начнете прокачивать по вентиляции газ, Кирк вряд ли просто так позволит себя усыпить. Он не из тех, кто безропотно потеряет сознание, это я вам гарантирую. Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк разделал клингонов больше, чем вы их видели за всю свою жизнь. Он знает их методы, знает, на что они способны. Черт, ему и коммандеру Споку на собственной шкуре пришлось испытать их гостеприимство. Кирк ждет следующего шага клингонов, он готов бороться до последнего. Проблема в том, что он даже не знает, что мы здесь, что пришли его спасти. Капитан наверняка подумает, что газ – очередная хитрость клингонов, чтобы вырубить его и Спока, чтобы без помех разделить их или убить. Также он знает, что коммандер слишком слаб, чтобы выжить без посторонней помощи. И вот этот факт как раз его и не устраивает. Вы сказали, что действие газа – от тридцати до сорока секунд? Достаточно времени, чтобы действовать.

\- И что же он сделает?

\- Убьет коммандера Спока.

В комнате уже второй раз за день наступила полная тишина. Глаза Ренника расширились.

\- Что?.. зачем?

\- Потому что это единственный доступный ему способ избавить коммандера от дальнейших мучений. Я не сомневаюсь, что Кирк лучше своими руками убьет Спока, чем позволит клингонам снова подвергать его пыткам и издевательствам.

Долгий, пристальный взгляд коммандера не смутил Уэсли:

\- Вы действительно считаете, что Кирк способен на это?

\- Именно. Просто я знаю о них то, чего не знаете вы, коммандер. Это не только капитан и преданный старший офицер, и в этом все дело. Они объединены Связью.

\- Связью?

\- Да. Вроде как пожениться, только это вулканская концепция. Теперь Кирк и Спок – одно целое до смерти одного из них. Это в корне меняет игру. Тут уже не только капитан, который обязан защищать и опекать своих подчиненных. Клингоны довели Кирка до невменяемости, и сейчас нам предстоит иметь дело с диким животным, чертовски умным и изобретательным, животным, которое защищает своего партнера. Кирк может убить, если решит, то кто-то покушается на жизнь Спока. Именно поэтому, если вы не хотите заполучить труп вместо живого человека, нам не стоит использовать газ. Нужно придумать другой способ.

Подумав, Ренник кивнул:

\- Согласен, коммодор. Но что вы предлагаете сделать?

Уэсли даже не подал виду, что размышляет: план уже давно вызрел в его голове.

\- В камере нет систем связи, поэтому докричаться до него не получится. Следовательно, кто-то должен пойти туда и лично поговорить с Кирком. Кто-то, кому капитан может безоговорочно доверять, и, может, тогда дело выгорит.

\- И кто будет этим «кем-то»? – Спросил Ренник, хотя по его лицу было видно, что он уже знал ответ.

\- Ну, если бы доктор Леонард Маккой был здесь, я бы предложил отправить его. – Коммандер нахмурился в замешательстве, и Уэсли пояснил: - Это глава медслужбы на «Энтерпрайз» и близкий друг Кирка. Но ввиду того, что Маккоя здесь нет, я выдвигаю свою кандидатуру. Это должен сделать я.

\- Что значит «должен»? Вы хотите сказать, что Кирк вам настолько доверяет?

\- В обычной жизни – да, безоговорочно. Но я бы не сказал, что в последнее время Кирк был слишком близок к обычной жизни. – Уэсли глубоко вдохнул. – Ну так что же? Играем по вашему сценарию или по моему?

Прежде чем ответить, Ренник еще раз скользнул взглядом по экрану и обернулся к Уэсли.

\- По вашему.

 От облегчения у коммодора подкосились ноги. Он опустился на ближайший стул. Уэсли не был уверен, что все пойдет по плану, но что-то подсказывало ему, что он только что предотвратил ужасную катастрофу.

Он еще раз посмотрел на экран.

_Держись, Джим, просто держись, еще недолго осталось. Я вытащу тебя оттуда. Тебя и Спока, я обещаю. Держись, пожалуйста…_

 

\- Я не понимаю, зачем мне вся эта амуниция. Такое впечатление, что Кирк там вооружен до зубов. Дьявол, да он едва на ногах держится.

\- Может произойти все, что угодно, я отвечаю за вашу и их безопасность. Не спорьте.

Ренник устанавливал небольшое устройство в ухе Уэсли, а двое сотрудников безопасности норовили нацепить на него бронежилет и запихнуть за пояс фазер. Насчет оружия он не возражал, только убедился, что на нем выставлен режим оглушения.

Бронежилет и фазер придавали Уэсли уверенности, но использовать его без острой необходимости он не собирался. Разве что если Кирк, доведенный до безумия, нападет на него. Или Спок.

Фляжка с водой была последним штрихом в его обмундировании.

Ренник кивнул, показывая наушник:

\- Вы будете на связи с нами постоянно, коммодор, мы будем вас слышать.

\- Отлично.

Уэсли поправил наушник поудобнее, и поймал на себе предупреждающий взгляд коммандера.

\- Вы же понимаете, что я согласился на ваш вариант, потому что считаю его более уместным в данной ситуации? Если что-то пойдет не так, я сразу отдам приказ пускать газ. Ясно?

Уэсли коротко кивнул, и Ренник передал ему небольшой пластиковый ключ.

\- Для двери, - пояснил он.

 Коммодор покрутил ее в пальцах, заметив, что уголок гибкой карты запачкан черной, давно засохшей кровью. Видимо, ее предыдущий владелец не собирался сдаваться без боя.

В последний раз посмотрев на экран, Уэсли повернулся в Реннику:

\- Ладно, я готов.

\- Удачи, коммодор.

\- Спасибо. – Ничего больше не сказав, Уэсли поспешил спуститься этажом ниже, в тюремный отсек базы.


	2. Chapter 2

Уэсли остановился перед тяжелой входной дверью в камеру, переводя дыхание и раздумывая  о том, а ни совершил ли он ужасающей ошибки, придя в одиночку на помощь двум своим друзьям. Да, не просто хорошим офицерам Флота, а именно друзьям, которые в тот момент были слишком измучены, чтобы адекватно реагировать на его внезапное вторжение. Что, если он совершенно неправильно оценил ситуацию? Что тогда?.. Не навредит ли он еще больше?

Был только один способ проверить.

Уэсли подошел к двери и громко произнес:

\- Джим? Джим, ты слышишь меня? Это Боб Уэсли, с «Лексингтона». Помнишь меня? Я здесь затем, чтобы сказать, что вы в безопасности. Мы вытащили вас. С тобой будет все в порядке, слышишь? И с коммандером тоже. Джим, все уже закончилось.

Уэсли прислушался, но за дверью царила тишина.

Наушник пискнул и чей-то голос рявкнул ему в ухо:

\- Он не двигается, все без изменений. Если слышит, то и виду не подает.

\- Отлично, спасибо. Но я не хотел бы, чтобы вы постоянно отвлекали меня выходами на связь. Говорите, если произойдет что-то жизненно важное, я хочу полностью сосредоточиться на том, что буду говорить и о чем буду думать. Отвлекающие факторы могут все испортить. Ясно?

\- Принято. Но если что-то пойдет не так…

\- Я понял вас, подтверждаю.

Уэсли глубоко вдохнул, потом нажал на клавишу рядом с магнитным замком. С тихим щелчком дверь открылась.

\- Джим, сейчас я открою дверь. Медленно и осторожно, хорошо?

Коммодор медленно открыл дверь и тут же осторожно опустился на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Кирком. По обонянию ударил тяжелый запах  крови, пота, рвоты и прочих физиологических жидкостей. Уэсли заставил себя отвести взгляд от отвратительно грязной камеры и неподвижного тела Спока, скорчившегося в углу и накрытого одеялом. Он прямо посмотрел на Джима:

\- Это я. Все хорошо. Все закончилось. Вы в безопасности.

Капитан прекратил равномерное раскачивание вперед-назад и неподвижно застыл, глядя холодным и изучающим взглядом на вошедшего. Казалось, Кирк вообще перестал шевелиться, только крепче стиснул в кулак свободную руку. Мышцы напряглись, по кисти потекла свежая кровь.

Уэсли понял, что ни одно видео на мониторе не могло в точности передать выражения лица Джима. Взгляд, полный ярости и боли, не мутный и рассеянный, а внимательный и выжидающий. Джеймс Кирк был готов защищать Спока до последней капли крови, и в этом почти бессознательном порыве было что-то нечеловеческое. Оказалось, метафора коммодора о диком животном была не так уж далека от реальности.

Короткие волоски на затылке Уэсли встали дыбом от страха, но в тоже время его сердце обливалось кровью: Джим страдал. В его взгляде была смертная тоска, осознание того, что выбраться уже не получится, единственным желанием капитана было уберечь самое близкое существо, которое страдало не меньше него.

И Уэсли пришел сюда как раз для того, чтобы облегчить их боль.

\- Джим? – Голос коммодора был мягким и низким, словно он обращался не к капитану звездолета, а к растерянному, насмерть перепуганному ребенку. – Ты узнаешь меня? Это же я, Боб Уэсли, твой друг. Помнишь меня? Клингонов больше нет. Вы со Споком в безопасности. Все в порядке.

Кирк не отводил глаз от лица Уэсли, но тот не видел в них ни  проблеска узнавания, ни облегчения, ни радости – вообще ничего. Затем Джим скользнул взглядом вниз, и глухой хрип, похожий на тихое рычание, вырвался из его груди.

Уэсли проследил направление. Упс. Правильно – на поясе болтался фазер.

\- Нам это не потребуется. Я выну его из кобуры, хорошо? – Коммодор положил оружие в паре футов от Джима. – Так-то лучше?

Кирк снова промолчал, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.

Уэсли подумал, что чем более мирно и доброжелательно он будет выглядеть, тем больше будет шансов на успех.

Коммодор медленно потянулся к поясу, вытащил флягу и подался вперед, держа ее в вытянутой руке.

\- Я меня для тебя кое-что есть.

\- Не смей. – Хриплый сип не имел ничего общего с голосом капитана Кирка. – Никто не прикоснется к нему. Никто, понял?

Уэсли замер.

\- Ладно. Я не сделаю и шага без твоего разрешения. Тебя это устроит?

Ему пришлось несколько раз сухо сглотнуть, чтобы подавить тугой ком в горле. Звездный флот готовит к чему угодно, но к подобным вещам подготовить невозможно.

\- Мне очень жаль, что мы искали вас так долго. Мне правда жаль, Джим. Вы не заслужили и сотой доли того, что вам пришлось пережить. Никто из вас не заслужил этого.

\- Отойди назад. – Кирк резким движением подбородка указал на дверь. – Встань напротив стены и не приближайся ни на дюйм.

\- Окей. Я оставлю это тебе, хорошо? – Уэсли медленно положил флягу на пол и неловко отполз назад к стене.

Почувствовав лопатками холодный камень, он опустился на корточки.

\- Джим, посмотри на меня. По-настоящему посмотри. Ты все вспомнишь, только посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

И тут до Уэсли дошло, что сейчас должно было произойти. То, чему он по своей глупости позволил случиться. _Глупец_. _Какой же он глупец_.  

Все инстинкты коммодора, то, чему его обучали годами в Академии, кричали: _уходи, беги, защищайся, борись, спасай свою жизнь!_ В наушнике кто-то завопил. Но Уэсли отчаянным усилием заставил себя оставаться на месте, беспомощно сжавшись у стены и наблюдая, как Кирк вскочил на ноги, словно распрямившаяся пружина. Его движения были настолько быстрыми, что слились в один сплошной затяжной бросок. Бросившись на пол, Кирк схватил фазер и, перекатившись по полу, одновременно выставил режим поражения. В следующую секунду дуло оружия уже смотрело между глаз Уэсли, и коммодор был уверен, что если бы он моргнул во время отчаянного маневра Джима, то вообще бы ничего не заметил – настолько быстро все произошло.

 Наступило короткое затишье, напряжение окружало и поглощало их, как тяжелое и липкое одеяло. Затем Джим сдавленно застонал, чуть покачнулся и крепче сжал пальцами покалеченный бок. Бисеринки пота выступили на лбу, дыхание сбилось и участилось, но фазер он опускать не собирался, а взгляд остался таким же жестким и холодным.

Уэсли с облегчением выдохнул. Да, ситуация была кошмарной, но Кирк не убил его. Все козыри были в его руках, он мог с легкостью, в порыве ярости, разделаться с ним, но он этого не сделал. Джим его никогда бы не убил.

\- Джим, побойся Бога, оно тебе надо? Неужели было обязательно пугать меня до полусмерти?

\- Я думал, что Боба Уэсли не так легко напугать.

\- Видимо, тебе придется пересмотреть свое мнение.

\- Я не намерен этого делать. – Джим выпрямился, слегка перераспределяя вес своего тела. Фазер даже не дрогнул.

\- Ты кто угодно, но явно не Боб Уэсли.

Коммодор сдавленно фыркнул, отчаянно надеясь, что, Кирк шутит. Но одного беглого взгляда в ореховые глаза, ставшие почти стальными, было достаточно:  его друг был абсолютно серьезен.

По спине скатилась крупная капля пота. _Твою мать_.

Уэсли пришлось сглотнуть дважды, прежде чем его голос обрел твердость и уверенность.

\- Но это же я, Джим. У меня нет причин лгать тебе.

Кирк саркастически фыркнул:

   - Ну разумеется. Коммодор Боб Уэсли, один из лучших офицеров Звездного флота, один-одинешенек прибыл в дыру на окраине, чтобы голыми руками отобрать нас у вооруженных до зубов клингонов? Я тут давно нахожусь, но умом пока не тронулся, чтобы этому поверить.

\- Это действительно не так. Джим, ты не знаешь многого. На орбите сейчас «Лексингтон», и нас уже ждут наверху. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, - он вытащил из уха передатчик, - сейчас перед обзорными экранами в диспетчерской сидит шеф спецназа Ренник, и все его подразделение в полной боевой готовности. В третьих, клингоны уже никогда здесь не появятся: они либо убиты, либо сидят н гауптвахте «Лексингтона».

\- Это еще не объясняет, почему ты явился сюда в одиночку. Если под дверью дежурит спецназ, почему он еще не здесь? Это противоречит всем протоколам.

Уэсли пришлось признать все свои опасения безосновательными. Ум Джима остался таким же острым, как и прежде. Да, он был напуган и истощен, но на его умение трезво и быстро соображать это явно не повлияло.

\- Мне стоило больших трудов убедить коммандера пропустить меня сюда для переговоров. Ренник хотел пустить сонный газ в вентиляцию и вынести вас отсюда в бессознательном состоянии.

В глазах Кирка сверкнула ярость:

\- У него бы ничего не вышло. Я убил бы Спока собственными руками еще до того, как газ оказал бы свое действие на меня.

Уэсли прислонился спиной к стене, чувствуя такую расслабленность и облегчение, словно из его тела куда-то подевались все кости. Он оказался прав и предотвратил трагедию, хвала всем богам и духам Космоса, кем бы они ни были. Самое страшное позади. Да и Ренник наверняка примет это к сведению и перестанет изводить Уэсли намеками о его некомпетентности в подобных операциях.

Уэсли кивнул в сторону дальней стены камеры:

\- Как он, Джим?

Минуту помолчав, Кирк медленно ответил:

\- Плохо. Он… После того, что эти ублюдки сделали… - Джим упрямо вскинул подбородок и посмотрел на Уэсли. – Но сейчас разговор не о нем, а о тебе.

\- Хорошо. Что еще ты хочешь знать?

\- Мне любопытно, с чего ты взял, будто я поверю в басню о том, что командир спецподразделения разрешил тебе в одиночку прийти сюда. Вряд ли такое возможно. Если это правда, то Ренник полный идиот.

\- На самом деле, Ренник считает идиотом меня. – Уэсли усмехнулся. – Но я был уверен, что ты сделаешь именно то, что хотел сделать, если в камеру пустят газ. Я не мог этого допустить, понимаешь?

Уэсли посмотрел на неподвижно лежавшего в углу камеры Спока. Коммандера он видел только частично – Кирк закрывал ему обзор. Каким-то непонятным образом даже во время своего броска за фазером капитан сумел держаться между Уэсли и вулканцем.  Джим – сознательно или бессознательно - постоянно прикрывал собой Спока.

\- Если бы ты оказался на моем месте, ты поступил бы точно так же. - Добавил, помолчав, Уэсли.

Коммодор почувствовал, как Кирк пристально проследил за его взглядом. Джим поднялся на ноги, случайно зацепив ногой флягу и еще раз внимательно посмотрев на Уэсли.

\- Смелее, Джим. Тебе необходима жидкость, и ты знаешь это.

Кирк сверлил взглядом флягу. Коммодор понимал, что его мучит жажда, но принимал желание Джима не рисковать. Наконец капитан поднял посудину с пола, медленно отвинтил крышку и осторожно понюхал, прежде чем сделал пробный глоток. Видимо, качество воды его удовлетворило, потому что Кирк еще немного отхлебнул из фляги и отошел к дальней стене камеры. Уэсли хотел последовать за ним, но капитан многозначительным движением фазера приказал ему остановиться.

 - Сиди там.

Уэсли миролюбиво поднял руки и прислонился к стене. Он сохранял полную неподвижность, пока Кирк медленно, не опуская оружия и не сводя с него глаз, подошел к коммандеру.

Джим нежно погладил лоб Спока, отбрасывая грязные, слипшиеся волосы. Уэсли услышал тихий, полный муки полувсхлип-полустон, когда Джим немного приподнял верхний угол одеяла.

\- Шшш, Спок, все хорошо. Это я.- Кирк опустил фазер на пол и бережно просунул ладонь под затылок Спока, слегка приподнимая ему голову. Свободной рукой он поднес флягу к губам вулканца. – Вот, тебе нужно попить. Ради меня, Спок, пожалуйста. Попей немного.

Коммандер, собрав силы, сделал пару маленьких глотков, но затем повернул голову набок и устало прикрыл глаза. Он действительно был _на грани_.

\- Отлично, Спок. Просто отлично. Теперь засыпай, я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься. Я обещаю.

Спок вымученно кивнул, Джим опустил его голову и снова заботливо укрыл одеялом, подоткнув края.

Уэсли поудобнее устроился на корточках, подобрав под себя затекшие ноги.

\- Джим, ему нужна квалифицированная помощь медиков. Чем раньше, тем лучше.

\- _Ты думаешь, я этого не знаю?!!_ – Прошипел Кирк глухим, надорванным голосом. В его глазах плескалось черное отчаяние. – Но я должен убедиться в том, что все это – правда. – Казалось, слова вырываются из самого темного и кошмарного закоулка его сознания. – Я больше никому не могу доверять. Не после того, что случилось. Иначе я снова подведу его, а я не могу этого сделать. _Не могу_ , понимаешь?!

Уэсли смахнул слезы, неожиданно выступившие при виде глубоких, страшных страданий, которые его друг выносил месяцами. Через что же они прошли…

\- Я понимаю это, Джим. Поверь, я просто хочу помочь. Что я могу сделать для тебя?

Кирк снова вперился в него тяжелым, уставшим взглядом. Затем он схватил с пола фазер и направился к Уэсли. Тот сохранял полную неподвижность, даже когда дуло оружия снова уставилось ему между глаз, он не пошевелился.

\- Так скажи мне, _коммодор_ , если все, что ты сейчас рассказал – правда, то где тогда команда? Почему они не идут сюда? Ведь они прекрасно видят, что все пошло не так.

\- Это хороший вопрос. Я думал, ты задашь его еще раньше. – Уэсли пожал плечами. – Может, они пытаются придумать запасной план. С открытой дверью газ не даст нужного эффекта, а ты уж точно не образец дружелюбия и сотрудничества. – Он усмехнулся. - Они здорово напуганы, наверное, и сейчас мечутся и пытаются решить, что нужно делать.

\- Но ты почему-то не боишься.

\- Я? – Ухмылка сползла с лица Уэсли. – Да я просто в ужасе. Я боюсь. Не за себя, а за тебя и Спока.

На лице Кирка отразилось замешательство. Уэсли расценил это как разрешение продолжать.

\- Джим, вы со Споком прошли через ад. Ты сильно травмирован – и физически, и морально - и я не хочу своими словами или действиями усугубить твое состояние. Единственное, чего я хочу – это вытащить вас отсюда, чтобы о вас позаботились медики. Но, похоже, у меня не получилось убедить тебя в искренности моих намерений. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил, Джим? Задавай любые вопросы, чтобы проверить меня, делай, что хочешь. Признаться, мое красноречие уже исчерпалось. Я просто не знаю, как убедить тебя в том, что я – это я.

Отчаянная борьба между сомнениями и желанием доверять отразилась на лице Кирка. Последние слова Уэсли явно задели в нем что-то. Его черты исказила боль, дыхание участилось и стало рваным. Джиму было явно мучительно смотреть на то, как Уэсли опустил голову и зарылся пальцами в волосы в молчаливом отчаянии.

Капитан был близок к обмороку от усталости и нервного напряжения, но все еще пытался держаться на ногах. Ну еще бы – фирменное упрямство было по-прежнему при нем.

 _Хватит_. Уэсли поднял голову, ловя взгляд Джима.

\- Да сядь уже, ради Бога! Разнести мне голову ты можешь и из сидячего положения, причем с тем же успехом. Ты едва на ногах стоишь.

Кирк не собирался следовать его совету. Вместо этого он медленно подошел к сидящему на полу Уэсли. Фазер был всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах ото лба коммодора.

Уэсли вздрогнул и закрыл глаза.

 - Мне жаль, Боб.

Уэсли распахнул глаза и кивнул:

\- Мне тоже, Джим.

\- Но я должен быть уверен… - Голос Кирка сорвался и он откашлялся. – Тот Боб Уэсли, которого я знаю, очень терпеливый человек. И очень хороший.

Джим щелкнул предохранителем и отшвырнул фазер в угол.

Уэсли облегченно расслабился. Он будет жить. _Они все_ будут жить.

Джим вдруг сполз по стене вниз и скорчился на полу, подтянув колени к груди и прижимая ладонь к больному боку. Уэсли услышал поверхностное, судорожное дыхание.

\- Черт возьми, Боб… Что я… Мне жаль, мне правда жаль.

\- Я понимаю, все в порядке. – Уэсли вытер ладонью крупные капли пота со лба.

Наконец коммодор сумел встать на дрожащие от напряжения ноги и повертел на ладони маленький передатчик.

Кирк кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Коммандер Ренник?

\- Да, коммодор. Наши дальнейшие действия?

Уэсли удивил и позабавил тон коммандера, ожидавшего от него приказов.

\- Отправьте сюда своих людей. Проследите, чтобы медики тоже были. Капитан еще держится, но коммандер очень плох, ему необходима экстренная помощь. Не разделять их ни под каким предлогом, они постоянно должны быть вместе. Понятно?

\- Принято, коммодор. Мы будем через полминуты.

Уэсли опустил передатчик и посмотрел на друга. Джим смотрел на него, и на лице капитана появилась слабая улыбка. Затем он быстро подошел к Споку и осторожно поднял его на руки, поддерживая под колени и плечи. Уэсли подошел немного ближе. Подбородок Кирка упирался в темные волосы на затылке коммандера. Джим тихо шептал что-то нежное и успокаивающее прямо в острое ухо, подбадривая выбившегося из сил вулканца.

Эта картина немного успокоила Уэсли. Теперь он мог позволить себе мысль о том, что все будет хорошо.


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя четыре дня Уэсли сидел у себя в каюте и пил. В очередной раз потянувшись дрожащей рукой за бутылкой скотча, он плеснул золотистую жидкость себе в стакан, не обращая внимания на то, что тот и так был уже почти полон. Сделав большой глоток, коммодор отставил алкоголь в сторону. Как ни крути, он все еще оставался капитаном корабля, и не имел права надраться в стельку, исполняя свои прямые обязанности. Как дорого бы Уэсли сейчас дал, чтобы у него было это право, чтобы он мог напиться и хоть на пару часов забыть события последних дней! Но он сидел не в баре, а в капитанской каюте на своем корабле, и не мог – да и не хотел – выпадать из реальности. Осталось слишком много нерешенных проблем.

Но от предлога напиться Уэсли бы не отказался. В последние полтора часа произошло слишком много того, что коммодор предпочел бы забыть навсегда. Алкоголь был самым доступным средством немного притупить остроту восприятия и без дрожи вспоминать то, что он услышал.

Уэсли было стыдно за эту его жалость и сочувствие к самому себе. Увиденное в отчетах и услышанное на брифинге повергло его в ужас, но ведь двум его друзья пришлось испытать это все на себе!

Большая часть сострадания и сочувствия коммодора все же была направлена на Спока и Джима, которые в данный момент находились на борту корабля, в лазарете. Несмотря на свой обычный оптимизм, Уэсли отдавал себе отчет в том, что не все так просто. Обоим его друзьям нужно было время, немало времени, чтобы окончательно восстановиться после пережитого. И кто знает, произойдет ли это вообще когда-нибудь?

Уэсли откинулся на спинку стула, уже начиная жалеть о том, что дал Кирку доступ к данным об операции и деталях ее проведения. Но его друг был непреклонен в своем желании заполучить разбор полетов, и Уэсли сдался. Коммодор спросил, зачем ему это понадобилось, но Кирк самым наглым образом проигнорировал вопрос, и Уэсли решил не давить на него. Пока что.

Но, видимо, Джим что-то задумал, раз пришел за отчетами и корабельными журналами сразу же после того, как его выписали из лазарета. Он отделался сравнительно легко: обширные кровоподтеки, пара сломанных ребер и незначительное обезвоживание. Поэтому Джим каким-то непостижимым образом убедил местных медиков, что уже почти здоров, и те отпустили капитана из палаты в надежде на его честность. Джим тут же заявился в каюту Уэсли и произнес тоном, не терпящим возражений:

\- Мне нужны полные копии отчетов, логов отделов и прочее. Лучше бы достать сегодня, но можно и завтра. Не позже, во всяком случае.

Уэсли просто не смог отказать другу после всего произошедшего.

Потом Уэсли и Ренник провели полтора часа, слушая подробный отчет Кирка обо всем, что происходило с ним у клингонов. Джим рассказывал с полной внешней невозмутимостью о зверствах и издевательствах, которым подвергали его и Спока. У его локтя стоял стакан, полный виски, но капитан даже не притронулся к нему.

Уэсли было мучительно узнавать в подробностях о пытках и насилии, учиненном над его самыми близкими друзьями. Подобное было страшно слушать, даже оно относилось к каким-то посторонним людям, и тот факт, что объектами ярости клингонов стали Джим и Спок, оптимизма не добавлял.

То, что так спокойно и флегматично рассказал Джим, навсегда въелось в мозг Уэсли, он никогда не слышал о подобных вещах, и надеялся больше никогда не услышать. 

Судя по отчетам медиков, состояние Спока было кошмарным. Единственное, что Уэсли знал наверняка – понадобится много времени, чтобы коммандер полностью восстановился. Оставалось только ждать.

Когда Спока, неподвижно лежавшего на руках у Кирка, подняли на борт, дежурившие в транспортаторной медики тут же погрузили его на носилки и доставили в лазарет. Состояние было критическим, еще немного – и Спока было бы не спасти.

Уэсли еще раз бросил осторожный взгляд на монитор, надеясь в ближайшее время стереть из памяти все, написанное в отчете докторов.  Сильная травма головы, сотрясение мозга, разорванное в клочья правое легкое, многочисленные глубокие порезы по всему телу, ожоги первой и второй степени на бедрах, спине и гениталиях. Слегка задета правая почка, сломана челюсть, правая плечевая и левая локтевая кости, левое плечо вывихнуто. Левая берцовая кость раздроблена, правая – сломана, раздроблены обе кисти, два пальца на левой руке и три  - на правой. Перелом таза и левого бедра (на этом месте начмед сделал пометку, что, учитывая прочность вулканских костей, нужно было очень постараться, чтобы сломать широкую бедренную кость). Обе ступни были изрезаны и покрыты кровоподтеками, начался сепсис. Ко всему прочему – последствия обезвоживания и недоедания. Уэсли вздрогнул: в отчете было указано на последствия длительного и жестокого сексуального насилия, что привело к глубинным разрывам прямой кишки, сильному кровотечению и воспалению. Уэсли представил, что должен был чувствовать Спок и его замутило.

Уэсли устало поднял голову. Было ясно, что то, что коммандер выжил, было чудом. Исходя из отчета медиком, он должен был давно умереть, но по какой-то причине цеплялся за жизнь, стойко выдерживая месяцы пыток, побоев и насилия. Было ли это связано с чисто вулканским упрямством Спока или со Связью и тем, что Джим его каким-то образом поддерживал, Уэсли не знал, но думал, что оба этих фактора были немаловажными. Впрочем, начмед сразу заявил коммодору, что выживание  - еще не гарантия полного восстановления Спока. Возможно, он будет мучиться от сильных болей и частичного ограничения подвижности всю оставшуюся жизнь. Если опасения оправдаются, Спок уже никогда не сможет служить на звездолете, и даже если он захочет остаться в Звездном флоте, вулканцу придется выбрать штабную работу на Земле.

Но отчаиваться было глупо. Спока должны были осмотреть доктор Мбенга, Леонард Маккой и несколько опытных вулканских целителей, и именно они могли вынести окончательный вердикт. Доктора ждали на Звездной базе 6, и «Лексингтон» должен был прибыть туда через две недели.

Возможно, такие профессионалы и смогут помочь Споку восстановиться окончательно, и он сможет продолжить свою обычную службу на «Энтерпрайз». Оставалось только ждать и надеяться.

Уэсли встряхнулся. Каким бы кошмарным не было прошлое, предстояло разгрести еще немало проблем в настоящем. Брифинг был успешно проведен, и теперь ему было необходимо поставить Штаб в известность о судьбе посла Фрейдена, третьего участника миссии, закончившейся так неожиданно. Джим рассказал, что посол был обречен с первого дня их пребывания в плену. На первом же допросе, после побоев и угроз, он раскололся и в слезах просил не убивать его, уверяя, что расскажет все, что знает. Клингонский коммандер внимательно выслушал все, о чем, запинаясь и плача, рассказал ему Фрейден. Затем он приказал раздеть злосчастного посла и предоставил его в полное распоряжение своих самых диких подчиненных. Прошло чуть менее двух недель, когда Спок, благодаря острому слуху и знанию клингонского, выяснил, что посол убит. После диких пыток и  многочасовых изнасилований полумертвого Фрейдена выбросили в открытый шлюз путешествовать в космосе в качестве мусора.  

 То, что Кирк избежал подобной участи, не было неожиданностью. Он был офицером, и его знания и сведения, что он мог дать, гарантировали его выживание. Это было единственной причиной, по которой Кирка не калечили и не наносили серьезных повреждений. Его хотели сохранить во вменяемом виде для допросов у высшего командования, как рассказал Спок – он подслушал диалог между клингонским командованием. Конечно, Джим бы не пережил допросов у профессиональных палачей, но спасательная миссия подоспела вовремя.

Спока же подвергли всем пыткам, на которые хватило фантазии у клингонов. Он был ниже Кирка по рангу, но в некоторых аспектах знал корабль лучше, чем капитан, и тоже мог дать ценные сведения. Но клингоны почему-то решили, что для допросов у высшего командования вполне хватит и одного заложника, поэтому обрушили всю свою ярость на вулканца. Сначала Джим думал, что захватчики хотят давить на него, используя Спока, но потом понял, что гипотеза ложная: наиболее страшные вещи со Споком творили, вытаскивая его из камеры и ведя куда-то в катакомбы базы. В такие часы Кирку оставалось только сидеть и ждать, пока Спока вернут обратно. Вулканца приволакивали в конце дня, избитого и окровавленного, но в сознании – пытки не сказывались на его разуме. Джим потом говорил – и его голос слегка дрожал при воспоминании об ужасе в камере – что клингоны добились бы значительно большего успеха, если бы пытали и насиловали Спока у него на глазах. Конечно, Джим молчал бы в любом случае, но все же… Капитан встряхнулся.

   Уэсли подтолкнул стакан ближе к другу, но тот проигнорировал выпивку и продолжал рассказ. Сосредоточив взгляд на столе прямо перед собой, Кирк говорил о том, что Спок не позволял себе даже криков боли или жалоб, только тихие стоны, да и то изредка. Чаще вулканец молча лежал на одеяле или благодарил Джима за то, что тот перевязывал его раны и ухаживал за ним. Но капитан понимал, что мало что может сделать для Спока в тех условиях, в которых они оказались. Единственное, что у них было – это миска грязной воды, рваное одеяло и собственная одежда, которая почти полностью пошла на бинты для Спока.

Джим утешал себя тем, кто вулканец все же оставался в относительно хорошем состоянии, несмотря на все то, что с ним делали.

Так продолжалось до определенного момента.

Тот день ничем не отличался от других. Клингоны ввалились в их камеру, двое из них держали яростно вырывавшегося Кирка, а третий вытащил вулканца. Когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, Джим уселся возле двери, как делал каждый день, и принялся ждать, когда Спока приведут обратно. Тяжелое предчувствие не давало ему забыться сном ни на минуту: шли часы, а Спока все не было. Клингоны выбились из своего обычного графика и мучили его тхайла уже значительно дольше, чем обычно. Не в силах неподвижно сидеть и ждать чего-то страшного и неотвратимого, Джим принялся ходить по камере в поисках малейшей возможности выбраться – уже в сотый раз.

Наконец дверь распахнулась, и Спока бесцеремонно зашвырнули внутрь камеры. Джим в последний момент успел подхватить безвольное тело.

Дела были не просто плохи – они были хуже некуда.

Спок был полностью обнажённым и безвольно болтался в руках охраны. На вопросы Кирка вулканец не отвечал, окончательно впав в забытье. Джим перенес Спока на груду тряпок, служившую им постелью, и принялся по мере возможностей приводить тхайла в порядок. Осторожно стер грязь и кровь с его тела и перевязал наиболее кровоточившие раны. Капитан мрачно нахмурился, когда увидел на ягодицах и внутренней поверхности бедер Спока свежие разводы зеленой крови и подсыхающей спермы. Затем Джим завернул вулканца в одеяло, стараясь согреть, и уложил его голову себе на колени, охраняя чуткий сон Спока и надеясь, что в ближайшие часы никто и ничто не потревожит измученного и истощенного вулканца.

Так продолжалось день за днем. Спок становился все слабее и слабее, но клингоны продолжали таскать его на допросы, больше похожие на сеансы утонченных пыток и грубых изнасилований. Вулканец уже почти не приходил в себя, и после какого-то момента его мучители поняли, что вряд ли чего-то добьются от него.

Его не трогали уже три дня, но это уже не особо спасало: увечья, нанесенные до этого, были почти смертельными. Джим пытался всеми силами облегчить страдания Спока, но понимал, что жизнь уже почти покинула коммандера. Если бы «Лексингтон» прибыл на пару дней позже, вулканца бы уже не спасли.

На этом брифинг закончился, Кирк дипломатично поблагодарил Уэсли и Ренника за свое «своевременное и успешное спасение», кивнул Уэсли, благодаря за выпивку, и удалился. Коммандер вскоре последовал за ним, оставив Уэсли наедине с мрачными мыслями.

Раздумья коммодора были прерваны писком входной двери.

\- Войдите.

На пороге появился его начмед, Ричард Боуман. Он бросил диск на стол перед Уэсли.

\- Последний отчет по состоянию коммандера Спока. Думаю, он тебе понадобится для составления рапорта.

\- Спасибо, Рик. Садись.

Боуман опустился на стул и вопросительно посмотрел на нетронутый стакан виски, который Кирк оставил на столе.

Уэсли махнул рукой.

\- Пей, он к нему даже не прикасался.

Начмед отхлебнул виски и удивленно посмотрел на коммодора:

\- Не прикасался? Удивительно. Учитывая то, через что Кирк прошел… Думал, что он выпьет полбутылки.

Уэсли усмехнулся.

\- Наверное, ты плохо знаешь капитана Кирка.

\- Похоже на то.

Помолчав минуту, Уэсли взял диск и принялся крутить его в пальцах. Потом он поднял глаза на Боумана.

\- Рик…

\- Что, Боб?

\- Какие шансы, что Спок полностью восстановится после… всего этого?

Доктор поудобнее устроился на стуле.

\- Ну, учитывая его травмы… Обычно полное восстановление невозможно. Но, принимая во внимание особенности его организма, я не удивлюсь, если коммандер выздоровеет окончательно, и последствия травм не будут причинять ему неудобств. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

 Уэсли пожал плечами:

\- Я неплохо знаю капитана Кирка, и понимаю, как для него важны его команда и корабль. Если же коммандеру придется уйти из Флота, Джим не сможет руководить миссией как прежде. Это станет для него ударом. В то же время, Спок – его партнер, и Кирк не может бросить его. Не думаю, что капитану когда-либо предстоял такой сложный выбор.

\- Ну, есть шансы, что Кирку не предстоит делать его.

\- Но насколько велики эти шансы?

\- Может, их больше, чем ты думаешь.

Уэсли посмотрел на него с недоумением:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты ведь сам только что сказал, что…

\- Во-во, я об этом и говорю. Я не могу перестать думать о том, что произошло с коммандером, когда его только доставили в лазарет. Состояние было критическим, каждая минута на счету, но нам удалось стабилизировать его менее чем за двадцать минут. Конечно, мои люди тоже постарались, но все же основная заслуга принадлежит его метаболизму. Спок – вулканец, он может контролировать свой обмен веществ. Именно поэтому коммандер смог продержаться в тюрьме так долго и с такими травмами. Его оперировали десять часов, сердце останавливалось четыре раза, но после всего этого его пульс остался стабильным и сильным. Да и дышит он сам, к аппаратам типа ИВЛ его подключать не пришлось. Это при том, что его легкое было фактически порвано в лоскуты. Все знают, что вулканцы сильнее и выносливее людей, но этот случай просто феноменальный. Иначе говоря, то, что он вообще выжил – чудо. По всем прогнозам, Спок должен был умереть, но он, похоже, решил не сдаваться так легко.

Коммодор, несмотря на серьезность разговора, ухмыльнулся:

\- Это так, Рик. Доктор Маккой всегда говорил, что Спок – еще тот упрямый поганец.

\- Ну вот и славно. В любом случае, ему еще предстоит долгий путь. И, может быть, мои опасения не оправдаются. Хотелось бы на это надеяться.

Боуман залпом допил свой виски и поднялся:

\- Ладно, увидимся, Боб. Я лучше пойду проведаю своего пациента.

\- Окей, Рик. Спасибо, что забежал.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.

Боуман вышел, и Уэсли еще раз прогнал в голове услышанное от доктора. Большая часть этого была изложена в отчете, но комментарии начмеда вселяли уверенность. Если Рик прав, и Спок сможет использовать свою железную волю вкупе с сумасшедшим метаболизмом, чудо еще может произойти.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Двумя неделями позже коммодор Уэсли шел по коридорам «Лексингтона», направляясь из своей каюты в комнаты для особо важных гостей. Корабль скоро должен был прибыть на Звездную Базу 6, чтобы забрать кое-кого из медицинского персонала. Уэсли подумал, что, возможно, сегодня он в последний раз видел двух своих лучших друзей – хотя, конечно, ему отчаянно хотелось надеяться, что это не так. В любом случае, коммодор решил зайти к Джиму и Споку, чтобы попрощаться – делать это в суматохе базы ему совершенно не хотелось.

Спустя пару минут он уже стоял перед дверьми каюты, в которой обосновались человек и вулканец, и нажимал на кнопку звонка. Изнутри не доносилось не малейшего шороха. Пару минут потоптавшись под дверью и еще раз позвонив, Уэсли пришел к выводу, что Джим и Спок куда-то вышли.

Он повернулся к коммуникационной панели в стене:

\- Компьютер, месторасположение капитана Кирка и коммандера Спока.

\- Капитан Кирк и коммандер Спок находятся на обзорной палубе 1А.

Кто бы сомневался. Давным-давно, экипаж единогласным решением объявил это помещение «капитанской собственностью», и доступ имелся только у Уэсли. Это была небольшая тихая комната, освещаемая только светом звезд. Главной достопримечательностью было громадный панорамный иллюминатор, за которым неспешно проплывали планеты, туманности и звездные скопления.

Наверное, об этом помещении Кирку рассказал кто-то из офицеров «Лексингтона», и Уэсли не мог винить за это: обзорная палуба была отличным местом для того, чтобы Спок и Джим провели спокойный вечер вместе, никем не побеспокоенные. Им нужно было восстанавливаться в тихой и мирной обстановке, а комната 1А как нельзя лучше подходила для этого.

В принципе, восстанавливаться  - по крайней мере, физически - нужно было только Споку. Раны Кирка затянулись две недели назад, а вулканца выпустили из лазарета совсем недавно. Коммандер медленно, но уверенно приходил в себя. Его показатели были далеки от нормальных, но и этот прогресс стал почти чудом. Надежда Уэсли на благоприятный исход крепла с каждым днем.

Двери бесшумно разъехались в стороны перед ним, и Уэсли на мгновение удивился, что Джим не поставил блокировку. Пройдя по небольшому коридорчику, коммодор оказался непосредственно на обзорной палубе. Уэсли услышал голос Кирка, что-то тихо говорившего, но не смог разобрать с такого расстояния самих слов.

Джим и Спок разместились на небольшом диванчике перед панорамным иллюминатором, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Капитан обхватил одной рукой плечи вулканца, прижимая к себе, а в другой держал небольшой ПАДД, с экрана которого что-то читал. На Споке была свободная темная роба, на Джиме – стандартная флотская пижама. В ногах лежало термоодеяло. Уэсли некоторое время не решался нарушить расслабленную, уютную атмосферу. Оба офицера сидели к нему спиной, но коммодор не был уверен, что его появление осталось незамеченным. Особенно с вулканским слухом Спока.

\- Заходи, Боб. Только потише – он уснул.

Интонация Джима не изменилась, и Уэсли только пару секунд спустя сообразил, что его друг не читал, а обращался к нему.

Коммодор уселся в одно из мягких кресел, с удовольствием погрузившись в синтетический плюш.

Потом Уэсли поднял глаза на Кирка, который снова принялся читать вслух с ПАДДа.

\- Слитки серебра и оружие до сих пор там лежат, я знаю, где Флинт их зарыл, и принадлежат они мне.  Но вы никогда не затащите меня на тот проклятый остров…

«Остров сокровищ»? Интересно. Уэсли вспомнил, что Кирк когда-то говорил ему о том, как подразнивал Спока и говорил, что в глубине души тот прирожденный пират. Коммодор подумал, что это, наверное, не первый раз, когда Джим и Спок читали эту книгу. Точнее, читал капитан, а Спока все же сморил сон, что было неудивительно после стольких дней, проведенных в лазарете.

Уэсли поглубже уселся в кресло и прикрыл глаза, ностальгируя. Давным-давно он точно так же читал «Остров сокровищ» своей дочери. Конечно, она уже выросла, но воспоминания о часах, проведенных за чтением, согревали Уэсли до сих пор.

А если даже это не важно, то что тогда вообще имеет значение?..

 

 

Кирк вышел из душа и прошел по маленькой темной спальне к балкону. Он, тепло улыбнувшись, посмотрел на спящего Спока, завернутого в одеяло и раскинувшегося посреди кровати.

Открыв стеклянную дверь, Джим вышел на балкон, освещенный мириадами звезд. Сверкающих точек становилось все больше и больше – близилась полночь. Где-то летел «Лексингтон» - он отбыл сразу же после того, как высадил его и Спока на Звездной базе. Большая часть времени была потрачена на осмотр его тхайла медиками во главе с Маккоем и целителями. Кирк понимал, что для эффективной работы докторам нужно было как можно больше данных, но Спок уже начал валиться с ног от усталости, и Джим настоял на том, чтобы осмотр продолжили на следующий день. Врачи попытались уговорить вулканца переночевать в больнице, но капитан, заручившись поддержкой Маккоя, отвел Спока в их общие апартаменты. Его партнер достаточно времени провел в лазарете «Лексингтона», и не нуждался в госпитализации.

Выторговав себе и вулканцу вольную, Джим осторожно перенес его в комнату. Кирк совсем не удивился, когда обнаружил, что Спок крепко спит у него на руках. Капитан уложил его в постель, стараясь не разбудить, и завернул в одеяло.

Глаза слипались от напряжения последних дней, и Джим понял, что скоро присоединится к Споку. Он отправил лаконичное «спасибо» Уэсли за все, что тот сделал для них на Маранге и после. Решение коммодора пойти в камеру для переговоров противоречило здравому смыслу и все протоколам, могло привести к трагедии, но все же предчувствие Уэсли оправдалось. Оно спасло жизнь не только Споку, но и самому Кирку. И за эту преданность и веру старого друга Джим будет вечно ему благодарен.

Позади него раздался тихий шорох. Джим, улыбнувшись, повернулся в сторону кровати и встретил взгляд только что проснувшегося Спока.

\- Джим?

\- Я здесь, Спок. – Он направился к кровати, приподнял одеяло и уже собирался присоединиться к вулканцу, но внезапно замер, нахмурившись.

\- Спок?

\- Да, Джим?

\- А что, собственно, случилось с твоей одеждой?

Его партнер был полностью обнажен, хотя Кирк прекрасно помнил, как укладывал его под одеяло, одетого в пижаму.

\- Она не понадобится. – Слегка пожал плечами Спок.

\- Не понадобится… для чего?

\- Для той деятельности, которой мы собираемся заняться.

\- Какой еще деятельности?

\- Я думал, это очевидно, учитывая то, что я раздет.

Кирк ухмыльнулся:

\- До меня медленно доходит.  Когда..?

\- Восемь месяцев, три недели, четыре дня и 10,5 часов назад.

\- Короче говоря, в ночь перед отлетом на Заран II.

\- Я так и сказал.

Джим тихо засмеялся, стягивая с себя пижаму и укладываясь рядом со Споком, тесно прижимаясь к нему и блаженствуя в тепле тела вулканца. Слегка наклонившись, он крепко поцеловал полуоткрывшиеся губы. Спок ждал его.

Его партнер тут же перехватил инициативу, углубляя поцелуй. Воздух вокруг них раскалился, Джим таял от ощущения знакомых рук на своем теле. Возбуждение накатило острой, внезапной волной, человек застонал и зарылся пальцами в густые темные волосы вулканца. Крепко прижавшись бедрами к Споку, Джим дал почувствовать, насколько он был возбужден.

И для него стало полной неожиданностью, когда Спок внезапно уперся руками ему в грудь и столкнул с себя. Джим чуть не свалился с кровати, удивленный переменой в настроении Спока. Ведь он сам так хотел его, так почему же?..

\- Спок? Что пошло не так?

Вулканец отвернулся спиной к нему, свернувшись клубком и явно стараясь выглядеть как можно меньше:

\- Я… Прости, Джим… я… думал…

До Кирка дошло:

\- Слишком рано?

Спок устало кивнул.

\- Я думал, что уже готов… Мне очень жаль, Джим. Я не хотел, чтобы…

\- Даже не думай обвинять себя, Спок. – Джим протянул руку и принялся нежно гладить волосы вулканца.

Он знал, что эта простая ласка всегда успокаивала и расслабляла его партнера. Сработало и на этот раз: напряжение Спока постепенно уходило под руками Джима.

\- Спок, я все понимаю. Все произойдет, когда ты будешь готов, и не раньше. Я могу подождать.

Вулканец перевернулся на спину, отчаянно пытаясь поймать взгляд Кирка.

\- Но ты не должен! Физический аспект наших отношений важен для тебя, и я не могу отказывать в…

\- Да, я признаю, что чувствую себя немного разочарованным. Но я не собираюсь принуждать тебя только для того, чтобы удовлетворить свои физиологические потребности. Особенно после того, что эти ублюдки с тобой сделали.

\- Но ведь они не были тобой, Джим. И их прикосновения не были ни желанными, ни…

\- Я знаю. Но всегда есть вещи, не поддающиеся рациональному анализу, как бы ты над ними не бился. Ты ведь все еще отчётливо помнишь, что они с тобой делали каждый раз, когда вытаскивали их камеры? Даже чистокровному вулканцу потребуется много времени, чтобы залечить подобные раны. Я всегда буду рядом, обещаю. И буду ждать столько времени, сколько тебе будет нужно.

\- А если у меня не получится? – В темных глазах мелькнул страх.

Джим мягко улыбнулся ему:

\- У тебя все получится. Ты силен, умен и упрям – это самое главное. И ты просто не позволишь обстоятельствам победить тебя.

\- Как ты можешь быть так уверен в этом? – Глубокий голос был полон сомнений.

Кирк наклонился к Споку и коснулся губами кончика заостренного уха.

\- Я просто знаю своего тхайла. Ты никогда бы не позволил чему бы то ни было сломать тебя. Даже тому, что  тебе пришлось пережить в тюрьме. – Джим немного отстранился. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал.

\- Несмотря на то, что вероятность выполнения мной обещания составляет 98,5%, с твоей стороны было бы осмотрительнее сначала огласить свои требования.

Кирк улыбнулся.

\- Что, правда 98,5%? Шансы, похоже, в мою пользу. – Джим посерьезнел. – Я хочу, чтобы ты мне пообещал, что никогда не станешь делать неприятных или трудновыполнимых для тебя вещей только для моего удовольствия. И это относится к сексу в том числе. Если ты не хочешь или _не можешь_ , я не сделаю ничего из того, что может напугать тебя. Иначе чем я буду отличаться от тех… _животных_ , что мучили тебя?

Пальцы Спока сжались на его запястье в отчаянной хватке.

\- Не говори так, пожалуйста, Джим! Ты никогда не станешь _ими_. И ты не можешь…

\- Тогда пообещай мне, Спок. Пообещай, что никогда не будешь ущемлять своих интересов ради меня. Пообещай, что не будешь делать того, чего пока не можешь делать после Маранги. Сделаешь это ради меня? Пообещаешь?

Спок крепче стиснул ладонь Джима.

\- Да, я смогу. И я обещаю.

\- Отлично.  – Джим поднялся на подушке немного выше, чтобы Спок мог устроить голову на его плече.

Вулканец придвинулся к нему ближе, по-прежнему не отпуская руки капитана. Джим опустил подбородок на темноволосую макушку, с глубоким удовлетворением вдыхая запах Спока. Он не переставал удивляться тому, как такое якобы безэмоциональное и холодное существо, каким обычно представляли Спока окружающие, с такой охотой пустило его, Джима Т. Кирка, в свой разум и в свое сердце. Когда Спок был рядом с ним, то признавал, что вулканская концепция логики не может дать ответ на все вопросы, возникающие у его человеческой половины. Он отпускал на волю свои эмоции, и Джим был безмерно благодарен за открытость и искренность, которую демонстрировал его партнер.

Их Связь изменила не только Спока. Кирк, который всегда гордился независимостью и умением со всеми трудностями справляться своими силами, ощутил удивительную зависимость от хрупкого, ранимого, но в то же время невероятно сильного и самодостаточного вулканца, которого сейчас баюкал на руках. Их объединяла не только Связь, но еще и потребность  друг в друге, они словно сплавились в одно целое, каждый из партнеров делал другого лучше. Эмоции компенсировались логикой, порывы и желания уравновешивались контролем разума. Все это создало отношения, которых даже у опытного Кирка никогда не было, о которых никто из них не мог даже мечтать. Джим действительно нашел свою половинку, если такая концепция могла выразить все, что чувствовали человек и вулканец. И он был безмерно благодарен Уэсли и всем тем, что нарушил протоколы и директивы, чтобы спасти его и Спока.

Конечно, будущее было слишком неясным – с ранами Спока и последствиями издевательств в тюрьме предстояло еще разобраться, но Джим верил, что они справятся. Если они будут вместе, у них все получится. И так будет всегда.

Его размышления прервало почти незаметное движение Спока. Тот еще больше расслабился в руках Джима, постепенно успокаиваясь после пережитой эмоциональной встряски. Но все же едва уловимое напряжение не покидало тела вулканца, и Кирк без труда угадал причину этого явления. Разговор пробудил в Споке малоприятные воспоминания о пережитом на Маранге, к тому же, вулканца затопила волна неуверенности в себе и собственных силах. Несомненно, Спок думал о том, сможет ли он когда-нибудь дать Кирку все, в чем тот нуждался, сможет ли он снова стать самим собой после всего, что с ним случилось. К тому же, теперь он был связан обещанием, данным капитану.

Ни у Спока, ни у Джима не было ответов на эти вопросы. У Кирка не хватило духу опошлить момент заверениями, что все будет в порядке и станет по-прежнему. Только будущее могло показать, насколько восьмимесячное заключение изменило их. Но главным было то, что человек и вулканец постоянно были вместе, и их Связь – единственное, что имело значение. Кирк был уверен в себе – он мог ждать сколько угодно, столько, сколько понадобится Споку для полного восстановления. Джим умел быть терпеливым, вопреки общему мнению и созданному им самим образу человека с занозой в заднице.

Они оба могли и умели ждать.

И была одна вещь, с помощью которой Джим мог прямо сейчас немного успокоить испуганного, встревоженного Спока. Это было что-то вроде лекарства из детства, данного ему его бабушкой еще до того, как та умерла. Это напоминало о времени счастья, мира, довольства, невинности и комфорта, времени, проведенного с теми, кто любил и защищал его. Эта штука таинственным образом помогала в самые сложные моменты жизни, когда Джим был близок к срыву и депрессии. Когда сначала умер отец, затем – мать, когда погиб Сэм и его жена во время атаки паразитов с Деневы, когда Спок подошел слишком близко к черте и готов был последовать за теми, кого Джима так любил и кого потерял по воле случая. Это помогало ему держать себя в руках, когда члены экипажа гибли во время высадок, а особенно в те дни, когда он находился  адской тюрьме на окраине, когда отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь, не ради себя – ради Спока, который не выжил бы без его помощи. Эта вещь стала чем-то вроде маяка, придающего сил и решимости, в которых так нуждался Джим, помогала сидеть дни и ночи напролет в лазарете «Лексингтона» у постели Спока, наблюдая за его мучительно медленным выздоровлением.

Были моменты, когда Кирк задумывался о создании семьи. Он был не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что будет странствовать между звезд вечно в качестве капитана звездолета. Джим знал, что придет момент, и ему придется покинуть любимое кресло и обосноваться на Земле, в рутине Штаба, отказавшись от корабля и команды. Всех капитанов постигала одинаковая судьба, если они, конечно, доживали до такого возраста. Джим всегда считал, что женится и заведет детей, когда придет время, продолжая род Кирков, объединяя легендарное прошлое и надежды на будущее.

Но сейчас он понимал, что это маловероятно. Его будущее было крепко связано со Споком, и Джим не получал большего подарка судьбы никогда. Тот был тем человеком – а точнее, вулканцем – с которым капитан хотел провести каждое мгновение своей жизни, где бы он ни находился и что бы ни делал.

Джим нежно посмотрел на притихшего Спока, который тут же поднял голову и вопросительно кивнул.

\- Можешь сдвинуться на минутку в сторону? – Мягко спросил Кирк.

Спок подчинился без особой охоты, откатившись на пару дюймов назад. Кирк сел на постели, облокотившись о спинку кровати и бросив под спину подушку, чтобы не упираться в твердый металл.

Джим похлопал по собственной груди.

\- Давай сюда.

Несколько секунд спустя вулканец уже распластался на груди Джима, заостренное ухо находилось как раз напротив сердца человека. Кирк притянул Спока ближе, набрасывая на его плечи одеяло и буквально заворачивая вулканца в кокон из любви и тепла.

Джим почти невесомо поцеловал  шелковистые волосы, на мгновение прикрыв глаза и вспоминая свою бабушку, которая много лет назад подарила ему тот самый бесценный подарок.

Он начал тихонько напевать старинную ирландскую колыбельную, в такт слегка покачивая замершего на его груди Спока.

Тихий, спокойный мотив, передававшийся из поколения в поколение в семье Кирка, раздавался все увереннее. Колыбельная называлась «Святой Ангус» и была предметом фамильной гордости.

Окруженный запахом, звуком и прикосновениями тхайла, Спок постепенно расслаблялся, чувствуя, как вибрирует грудная клетка Кирка во время пения. Джим окружил его своим теплом, продолжая тихонько укачивать, от его дыхания пряди волос на затылке Спока слегка шевелились. Под сердцем больно закололо, но потом пришло умиротворение, которого Спок не знал с самого раннего детства, когда мать пела ему что-то подобное, и он ощущал безопасность и заботу. Даже ужасающие воспоминания о пытках и насилии на Маранге IV не могли нарушить мирное удовлетворение, навеянное словами многовековой колыбельной. Измученный, уставший разум восстанавливался, напряженность и тревога постепенно уходили, повинуясь древней мелодии и обещанию, в ней содержавшемуся.

Спок тихонько соскользнул в сон, задремав в объятьях тхайла. Это был единственный дом, который он когда-либо знал.

Колыбельная в полутемной комнате сработала, как всегда, на ура. Спок дремал, свернувшись клубочком возле капитана. Джим продолжал петь и легонько покачивать своего партнера. Воспоминание из детства помогло ему облегчить страдания самого близкого существа, нашедшего приют и утешение у него на руках. На мгновение прервавшись, чтобы поцеловать кончик острого уха, Джим поднял глаза вверх, на видневшееся в окне звездное небо, одними губами шепнув «спасибо». И он готов был поклясться, что услышал в темноте едва различимый тихий голос, который никогда уже и не думал услышать: «всегда пожалуйста». Кирк улыбнулся, продолжив петь.

Когда на смену ночи пришло утро, Джим все еще тихонько мурлыкал севшим голосом «Святого Ангуса» и баюкал изрядно подуставшими руками мирно спавшего Спока.

И где-то высоко, даже выше, чем космос, старушка улыбнулась и запела с ним в унисон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История, которая чуть не вынула из меня душу (при относительно небольшом объеме), наконец закончена. Честно говоря, после первого прочтения в оригинале у меня осталось двойственное впечатление: вроде бы и hurt-comfort, и все, как я люблю, но последняя глава показалась мне слишком ванильной и... инфантильной, что ли. В мое видение TOS не укладывался такой приторный и мелодраматичный (на первый взгляд) комфорт от Джима. Но, начав переводить и подробно разобрав весь сюжет, я в конце концов согласилась с автором. Трудно подобрать хоть какое-то средство, чтобы привести Спока, доведенного до ручки, в относительный порядок. И Кирк отлично с этим справился, пусть это и немного не уложилось (ИМХО!!!) в образ бравого капитана в TOS)) Я редкостный нелюбитель ванили, но тут даже не ваниль, а необходимость, поэтому приторный осадок от фика аннигилировался))
> 
> В оригинале был полный текст колыбельной, но на художественный перевод фольклорных стихов меня не хватило((   
> Послушать можно тут:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFtk3YVnix4
> 
> А еще у автора есть неплохой арт по этой рботе. В перевод я его лепить не стала, но в оригинальном тексте он есть в наличии.


End file.
